


Spent

by Jennichi



Series: Bancoran/Maraich 30 Kisses Challenge [11]
Category: Patalliro!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Theme #11 gardenia, spot the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennichi/pseuds/Jennichi
Summary: There is something about driving in the rain that reminds Maraich of being lost—Lost chances, a lost childhood. It all comes back at the distinctiveshuushingsound of tires gliding through water. Gray skies that dim everything caught trapped below, faded colors and faded sounds. Rain strikes and slides, stretching across the windows and catching the reflections from oncoming headlights.





	Spent

There is something about driving in the rain that reminds Maraich of being lost—Lost chances, a lost childhood. It all comes back at the distinctive _shuushing_ sound of tires gliding through water. Gray skies that dim everything caught trapped below, faded colors and faded sounds. Rain strikes and slides, stretching across the windows and catching the reflections from oncoming headlights.

People seem less inclined to talk when it's raining. He wonders why.

A phone rings, and Bancoran pulls the car over to the side of the road, cursing softly. He unbuckles his seat belt and pulls the mobile out from inside his suit jacket.

“Bancoran.”

He’s got a habit of holding the phone so close that his mouth is pressed against it, and Maraich watches the unconscious caress for a moment before his attention wanders back to the view from his window. Now that they’re stationary he can make out the details of the rain-drenched countryside.

“Yes, so I heard.” Ban’s voice carries on its one-sided conversation. “No, Sir.”

There are wildflowers just outside, and if Maraich rolls down his window and lets in the rain he’d be able to touch a blooming gardenia bush. The flowers are tilted down by the weight of the water as it falls, endlessly.

“We’re headed to the Dean’s house right now. Yes, it seemed fastest.”

But Maraich likes roses.


End file.
